


The dragon's pain

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is dedicated to my father, who passed away yesterday.





	The dragon's pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my father, who passed away yesterday.

Was a peaceful day, like the others. The dragon was kind of relaxed and half asleep, while the boys were organizing things. Suddenly, she got up, trembling, and roared to the sky.

 

\- What's wrong, girl? - asked the assassin. She didn't answer. She just roared to the sky.

 

The knight approacched to her without saying anything, and hugged her.

 

\- It's okay, I'm here, let it go - said the knight to the dragon.

\- What's wrong, Your Highness? - asked the doctor.

\- Something happened. That was a sad roar. She only does that when she's sad.

 

After some time, the dragon put his head down, returning the hug to the knight. Her sad roars weren't loud anymore, and she had tears in her eyes.

 

\- What happened, dear? - asked the knight, whispering.

\- My father, one of the biggest dragons that ever existed, has died... - answered the dragon, trying to not be heard by the others.

\- My condolences...

\- Thank you...

\- Are you better now?

\- Yes...

 

The knight stayed next to the dragon the rest of the day, petting her. She seemed calmed, but sometimes she broke and cried. And the knight was there for her. The assassin and the doctor didn't know what exactly do, but soon they sat next to the knight to take care of the dragon too.


End file.
